A day at the Carnival
by secret77752
Summary: When The rambunctious Vamps and their pets go to a Carnival for some family fun... Everything that could have gone wrong... did. This is a one-shot story, written for a contest winner. Story Plot is the same as my previous story "Your my Danna" Hope you enjoy, and Please Review!


**Quick A/N- My original Fanfic "Your My Danna", held a contest on which reader could figure out the mystery posted in chapter 7.**

**I am happy to see a lot of reviews getting the answer correctly, which I won't reveal here. Instead ill explain what happened in chapter 8.**

**Anyways the contest rules were, who ever guesses the mystery correctly, and posts it as a review first wins a prize, the prize being a one-shot story written by myself and dedicated to the reviewer. **

**So as promised the winner of the contest was... YaoiFanGirl1990! Congratulations!**

**I spoke to this excellent author, and asked her what kind of Fanfic she would like. After deliberating, here's what I came up with. Hope you like it, and thank you for supporting my story! :)**

**WARNING: :Light language **

A day at the Amusement Park.

Deidara had just gotten up, and already things were getting a little to excited. The day before, Sasori had explained that he and his brothers would take the pets to the a amusement park occasional in the summer.

Today being that day.

The blond boy, now being 17 years old, could barely hold his excitement. It had been three months since he had really left the mansion to do something fun.

The night before he had gotten absolutely no sleep, not that it really showed. He excitedly jumped out of bed, then skipped out of the bedroom. He made his way through the hall and down the grand stair case, passing Mai on his way.

"Deidara where's the fire?" she asked teasingly.

"No where silly! I'm just very excited! Danna said he was taking us to the amusement park, un!" He said with a bright smile on his face.

"I know, but the park doesn't open till 10, and it's only 7:30." she said, pointing at the clock hanging on the wall. "Everyone ells is still asleep..." she explained, very matter-o-factly.

Deidara jumped up and down.

"I know! Only 2 and a half more hours to wait, un!" he exclaimed. "I have to get ready un! I need my favorite t-shirt, and my blue sunglasses I got for my birthday from Konan.. and..." Deidara's voice faded off as his speed walked down the rest of the stairs, and through a door.

Mai simply stood there, with her feather duster in hand, and a very confused face. While Mai continued her house work, Deidara started his "Going out to an Amusement park preparations" by getting a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the utensil drawer.

Once he placed them on the table, he began searching for his cereal in the pantry, oblivious to Hidan walking into the room. Hidan crept right up to him, before tickling his sides, making Deidara jump in surprise.

"Hey!" he yelped, some cereal flying out of the box. When he could finally calm down he pouted furiously at Hidan. Hidan simply burst into laughter,walking over to the fridge and pulling out a jug of orange juice.

"Morning to you too Deidara." he said innocently.

"That wasn't funny, look at all the cereal on the floor un!" Deidara yelled, waving his hand at the loose pieces of puffed wheat on the floor.

"Oh, well you better clean it up before Sue gets here, you know how she gets about messes." Hidan said, shrugging his shoulders.

Deidara stomped his foot childishly, crossing his arms across his chest. He was about to tell the albino off until a gentle hand came across his shoulders very lightly, gripping onto his neck softy.

Deidara turned around to see Sasori right behind him, wearing a gentle smile.

"Dei, calm down. There's no need to yell." he said.

"B-but he scared me un! And he made me make a mess!" Deidara yelled, pointing at Hidan. Hidan just sat there sipping his orange juice looking very conveniently confused.

Sasori tried to suppress his laughter, knowing that Deidara was being un-resonable at the moment.

"Dei, go up to our room and take a few minuets to yourself. When your calm you can come back down." Sasori said, pushing him gently out the door, watching as Deidara trudged angrily away.

"As for you." Sasori said, directed at Hidan who was laughing his head off. "Clean up the mess." he said, pointing at the cereal on the floor.

Hidan was quick to protest. "I didn't make it!" Hidan said.

"I don't care who made it, I'm telling you to pick it up. I'm sure Kakuzu would agree.." Sasori said teasingly leaving the room, with Hidan on the floor picking up pieces of cereal.

Sasori made his way back up to his bedroom, only to find Deidara pouting childishly sitting on the bed.

He stood at the door, trying not to grin at Deidara's extreme cuteness scale at the moment.

"Deidara, don't be upset." Sasori said, walking over.

"Its all his fault..." Deidara sneered.

"Aww come on don't be like that. Were going to a theme park in a few hours remember." Sasori said trying to cheer him up.

Deidara continued to pout. Sasori hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear.

"Well if your really upset, we can just stay at home..." he said.

"NO! Lets go!" Deidara exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and running into the walk-in-closet. Sasori laughed, walking out of the room.

"I'll be waiting downstairs. Take your time Dei."

"K!" he called from the inside of the closet.

(Over with Kakuzu and Kisame)

"Aw, come on Kakuzu you know how much you love roller coasters." Kisame said, with a big grin.

"Maybe I did..." Kakuzu muttered. At the moment he was holding a flier of the latest roller-coaster opened at the theme park. It was supposed to be the fastest on there and super awesome.

"Come on Bro! Ride it with me!" Kisame begged, no one ells in the house were big on riding roller-coasters.

"Fine.." Kakuzu muttered, secretly excited.

"HEY Come on lets go!" Pein called out, waving them down from the front door.

Konan came running down the stairs, wearing a very cute light lavender tank top and dark blue jean shorts. Deidara was close behind her, wearing all of his favorite articles of clothing.

Itachi came over with Tobi, both wearing blue jean shorts and t-shirts. Hidan came running down the stairs, with Black jean shorts and a red T-shirt. But of course all of the pets wore their collars and wrist bands, but they didn't seemed bothered by them at the moment.

Once the large, slightly crazy, possibly hazardous family were all together, they dived them selves equally and piled into Pein and Kakuzu's cars.

Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara and Tobi went in Kakuzu's car, while Hidan, Itachi, Konan, and Kisame went into Pein's. They drove off very excited, and very anxious to get there. The amusement park itself was a good 45 minuets away unfortunately. 45 minuets of _priceless_ family bonding time.

Each family member had only been driving about 5 minuets when already they were getting some drama.

"Zetsu-sama can we play the movie?!" Tobi asked hurriedly, raising his hand like a student in class.

"Ask Kakuzu sweetie-" **"-MOVIE MOVIE MOVIE!"**

"OK! Just shut up!" Kakuzu barked. He flipped the little TV screen up pressing a button to get the movie playing.

(In Pein's car)

"Hey guys listen, I know its a long drive, but I want to get their with as little chaos as possible. So I officially announce my car the F.U.N car. So why don't we play a game to make the time pass by?"  
Pein asked waiting for someone to throw out a suggestion.

"Can we turn on the radio! And have a driving karaoke car?!" Hidan asked excitedly.

Pein looked at him with a straight face, glaring right through the rear view mirror. After a bout 5 seconds of silent starring, his eye brow seemed to twitch.

"THATS A GREAT IDEA HIDAN!" Pein turned on the radio surfing through some channels. He found a station that he liked and waited for a song to begin. A guitar sounding melody started, making Itachi's and Kisame's eyes grow big.

"It's our song 'Same!" Itachi exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok! Ok. You two guys get this one! Go for it!" Pein encouraged turning the volume up slightly. The melody picked up a bit more tempo, when the lyrics started playing.

Kisame and Itachi did not hesitate one bit, both singing in unison.

"Just a small town girl!" ….."Living in a lo-nely world! She took the midnight train- going a-ny-where!"

"Just a city Boy! Born and raised in s-oo-uth Detroit. He took the midnight train go-ing a-any-where!."

Soon everyone decided to join the duo singing, nodding their heads to the beat and tapping their feet on the floor.

"WORKING HARD TO GET MY THRILL!... SOME WHERE BORN TO SING THE BLUES...ON AND ON AND ON AND OOOONNNN...SEARCHING IN THE NA-A-IGHT"

They were having a great time, ignoring the looks of people driving beside them looking at them like they were morons.

"PEEP-O-OOOOHHHH-LE!"...

(Kakuzu's car)

The three passengers in the back...well four, since Zetsu was back there, where all having a good time watching Madagascar!

"Tobi like's Alex the lion a lot!" Tobi giggled, clapping his hands when he did a flip on his podium.

"Yes Tobi, Alex the lion if very likable..." **"Will you be quiet?! I'm trying to watch the movie!" **Zetsu replied the orange mask wearing pet.

Tobi kept quiet after that, watching the movie so intently, he didn't notice the array of roller-coasters that they began to pass until Kakuzu exclaimed.

"Where here!"

All attention was drawn to look out the windows when the exciting news was given. It looked like a child's paradise. The park seemed to have a soul of its own, seeming very exciting and happy. Deidara almost leaped out of his seat, anxious to get out of the car...NOW.

Sasori could feel the inpatient's in the car growing and growing.

"Hey, listen up guys! Ok so the park closes at 7 pm, but we want to be back here by 6:30, because the trafic will be hell. Each master is in charge of his own belongings, and pets. Lunch is at 12:30, so don't be late. Here are your tickets... go give these poor pedestrians hell."

As soon as the tickets where distributed, it was each pet and vamp for himself. Pein had parked right next to them so they easily got their things and dispersed.

(Kisame, Itachi & Kakuzu and Hidan)

Once everyone passed the check point, Kisame and Kakuzu decided to stick together, making their way over to the roller-coaster Kisame really wanted to ride. Itachi along with Kakuzu didn't seem that excited to go and experience it.

Soon the four of them reached the beginning of the line, which was only about a fifteen minuet wait, and it wasn't hard to see why. The roller coaster was huge! It twisted and turned in all kinds of angles that would have never been thought of before. People could die on this! Well it was an immortal world soo...

"LETS GO!" Both Kisame and Hidan cheered. Itachi nodded quiet nervously, while Kakuzu kept his cool. Because if their was one thing Kakuzu wouldn't do, would be to lose his cool. They stood in line waiting to get on.

(Tobi and Zetsu)

Tobi ran around, but was careful not to lose sight of Zetsu, while he looked through all the game booths, finding one he was eager to try.

In a large tub were a couple dozen little goldfish swimming around in circles. The aim was to pick up the squirming golden yellow fish with a paper scoop and plop it into a bag. If the paper scoop broke you lost the game.

After a few seconds of puppy-dog eyes, Zetsu handed Tobi a few dollar coins. Excitedly Tobi ran over to the man running the booth.

"Tobi wants to try please!" Tobi said handing the man one of his coins. The man nodded, handing him a paper scoop and a plastic baggie half filled with water. Kneeling down Tobi carefully dipped the spoon and brought it under one of the fish. With a trembling hand he brought it up slowly, and was just about to drop it into his bag. When...

PLOP

The paper scoop now soaked ripped and the fishy fell back into the tub to be reunited with his fishy friends.

Tobi looked ready to cry.

"Oh sorry Tobi, maybe you'll win a prize at a different booth?" **"Its just a dumb fish that will probably die in like three days!" **"Why don't we try to go win one of those stuffed animals?" Zetsu sugested.

"NOOOOO Tobi wants the fishy!" Tobi whined handing the man another coin.

The man nodded, handing him a fresh scoop and baggie.

"Ok just try to be quicker this time." **"Were going to be here all day" **

Tobi kneeled back down, this time carefully selecting one of the smaller fish that would weigh less, cornering him with the scoop, picking him up, pulling him out of the water, bringing the bag closer, and then.

PLOP

The fish fell back into the tub.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Pein and Konan)

Pein walked behind his beloved pet, as she skipped happily in front of him. In her hand she held a paper cone with a bundle of pulled sugar. Cotton candy was a rare treat in the immortal world, but they always had a stand in all the different carnivals, making the blue haired girl quite happy.

She had a strong liking for sweets, making Pein very observant of what she would eat throughout the day.

"Oh! Pein-sama! Can we get out faces painted!" Konan asked, tugging on his cloak, and looking in the direction she was talking about. In the immortal world, pets were never allowed to point directly at other immortals, it was a big sign of disrespect.

He nodded, leading her there. The owner of the stand, kept his sight on Pein, since other immortals were prohibited to talking to other immortal pets.

"Hi can we get our faces painted?" Pein asked handing the man some money.

"Yes of course, my pet Rito, will paint her's." the man said, nudging the little boy with golden hair gently. His pet stood up bowing at Pein respectfully. Motioning for Konan to come and sit on the stool.

Konan smiled and bowed at the stand owner first before going to sit. Since the Vamp was not allowed to touch other pets, his pet was in charge of painting other pets faces instead.

"What would you like?" Rito asked shyly, holding up a clipboard with different types of painting on them.

"I want the butterfly one! Please!" Konan said.

Rito nodded, before picking up a paint sponge.

"What colors?"

"Light blue and pink!" She said "It will match my hair." she said, pulling some loose strands behind her ear.

"And you Sir?" the owner asked Pein who was sitting next to Konan.

"I want the tiger. It will match _my hair."_ Pein said sarcastically turning his head to tussle his hair to the side. Konan giggled, before holding still for the boy.

"Right away."

(Sasori and Deidara)

"Danna! Danna! Can we go on the tea-cups!" Deidara asked, pulling on Sasori's arm.

"Um Dei, I don't think that's such a good idea.." Sasori said.

"Oh come on! Just once! We can spin it slowly!" Deidara said, making his way over to the line.

"Ok Dei, one time." Sasori said.

As they waited in line, they occasionally poked each other playfully. Seeing who could tolerate the most pokes before having to stifle a giggle. A giggle that they hoped would go unnoticed by other Vamps and their pets.

When they reached the end, they were motioned towards a a yellow and red tea cup. Sitting inside Deidara was quick to grab the wheel laying horizontally in the center of the cup.

"Deidara not to fast." Sasori reminded him. It seemed to go unnoticed because as soon as the wheel was unlocked, Deidara pulled Hard.

The cup went spinning , and spinning, and spinning. Sasori yelped, grabbing onto the sides for death life, if he had one.

"Whoo!" Deidara cheered, laughing the entire time.

"Oh my God! Slow Down!" Sasori begged.

"Danna! Come on this is fun." Deidara laughed.

"I think I'm going to be sick.."

(Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi."

Kisame and Hidan fist bumped while they got off the ride, while Kakuzu and Itachi seemed to try to regain their sense of balance.

"I thought I was going to die... didn't think that was possible." Kakuzu said, patting his head to try to regain his cool.

Itachi was trembling, and seemed like he was going to fall into a seizure or something. While Hidan couldn't have been happier.

"Let's Do it again!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah!" Kisame agreed, air high fiveing.

"NO!" Kakuzu yelled.

Kisame and Hidan both stared at him like he was crazy, Itachi looked frightened.

"Bro... did you just loose your cool?" Kisame asked.

Both Hidan's and Itachi's Sweat dropped, praying for the well being undead life of Kisame's at that moment, as he ran off with Kakuzu chasing after him.

(Zetsu and Tobi)

"Tobi, Sweetie-pie. Maybe we should let the children have a turn now?" Zetsu said, looking nervously at the group of children awaiting their turn at the fishy game.

"NOO, Tobi must get a pet fishy!" Tobi said, trying for the 15th time that day.

"Hey we want a turn to... Your not nice!... Stop keeping up the line!" the children yelled.

After his 17th try Zetsu grabbed the back of Tobi's collar and dragged him away. Tobi struggled against it, but having a collar push against your windpipe make you want to obey.

"Zetsu-sama! You didn't let me win my fishy!" Tobi cried.

"Shh, Tobi it's ok." **"Will you shut up, ill go get the darn fish. Wait here." **Zetsu said, walking over to the vendor. He handed him the money and in return got a scoop and bag. Bending down, he studied the tank, meticulously choosing which fish he wanted.

In a quick flow of movement the little sunshine was in the bag, swimming in the small space.

"We have a winner!" the man said, thankful that the orange ninja turtle finally got his fish.

Tobi went wide eyed, running over to Zetsu and jumping in his arms.

"Your the greatest! Master Zetsu!" Tobi cheered, looking at his new fish through the bag.

Zetsu relieved was about to walk away, when Tobi tugged on his arm.

"Master Zetsu, I think Mr. Bubbles needs a friend."

"N**O**O**O**O**O**"

(Pein and Konan)

After paying the man, and boy for their paint jobs, Pein and Konan decided a Ferris wheel ride would be perfect to start off with.

They waited in line to get on the ride, when a man in front of them burst into laughter.

"HAHA well, well. Who let the tiger out?" He mocked. Pein pouted angrily, turning away from him.

"Aww whats wrong kitty? Come on Kitty kitty, I was just playing."

Pein pulled Konan possessively behind him.

"You got a problem? Punk." Pein asked.

"No, i'm just wondering whether or not to call animal control!" The seemingly older Vamp teased.

"Shut up and leave me alone, your frightening my pet." his hissed.

"Aww she must not be a social butterfly I guess." The man laughed, reaching to pull on Konan's hair.

"Ouch" Konan yelped, grabbing her braid, and snatching it away.

Pein now infuriated, launched himself at the guy who was picking on him.

OOFF, the guy fell down on the floor hard, the air just knocking out of him.

"Down Kitty! Down" The guy yelled, getting the attention from the guy operating the Ferris wheel. He came running over and separated both vamps from each other.

"Hey! Hey Enough!" the man said, getting in between them, Konan staying a safe distance away.

"You two come with me..."

Konan sat on the bench next Pein, with her arms crossed angrily across her chest, she glared at the wall in front of her.

Pein had tried to explain to the security guard that he was 23, and a legal adult. The security guard was quick to counter though.

"I highly doubt a 23 millennium Vamp would have the dignity of getting a face paint..."

Well Darn... it was going to be a while.

(Sasori and Deidara)

Sasori had been in the bathroom for about 15 minuets spilling out the contents of his stomach. After stumbling out of the ride, he ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Danna I'm really sorry I shouldn't have spun the tea cup that fast. This is all my fault."

"Don't … worry Dei... I-I'm sure ill feel fine.. after... ugh... a few minuets."

"I bet everyone is having fun but us." Deidara whined.

(Normal POV)

Well it was barely noon, and already Pein was accused of being a minor and close to being kicked out. Tobi is about to leave with Mr. bubbles Friend, Mom, Dad, Cousin, second cousin, distant uncle... and so on, bringing great jeopardy to Zetsu's wallet. Sasori will be looking forward to spending the day with his head in a toilet, and Kakuzu lost his cool... Yep just another day at the carnival.


End file.
